Unrequited Love
by SpikedShinizzle
Summary: They say time passes with love, but Dom finds out how time passes when love is one-sided.


Title: Unrequited Love   
Author: SpikedShinizzle   
Rating: Rated R for homosexual situations and excessively strong language.  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I'm borrowing it.  
Feedback: Feedback is awesome, if it's constructive.  
Notes: This story was originally conceived using the lyrics to Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero', for the Lyric Wheel forum at the **Art of Vin Diesel message board**.  It's come to my attention that this story is a bit, how should I say... Slandrous, perhaps? If you're offended by anti-anything, don't read it. Also, it's a little lengthier than I'd anticipated, so feel free to skim.   
  
----  
  
The shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted the sex session, already wildly in progress.  
  
"Don't answer it," the blonde girl groaned throatily, her voice filled with yearn as she kissed the shoulders, neck, jawline, earlobes of her Hispanic lover. Her bedmate's hand was deep inside of her slender body, fingers pumping away, readying her for the sweet torture that was to come.  
  
"Mija, I hafta get it. Might be one'a the guys," the girl's mate said, out of breath. The dark-skinned member of the pair kissed the young girl another time. It was deep, sensual, filled with beastly lust. The blonde retreated to her side of the motel bed, opting to keep herself in the mood by indulging in a little self-love. Her lover laughed heartily, and the girl smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
"Yo" was the answer to the incessant ring.  
  
"'s Leon. Get here double-quick. And step on it," the gravelly male voice murmured on the other end of the line, sternly, yet with a saddened tone. Then there was a dial tone.  
  
"Shit!" The phone was snapped closed and thrown onto the bed, while its owner stood and began dressing hurriedly.  
  
The blonde rolled her head against the wall to face the nuisance, that stupid phone. "Baby..." the girl whined, watching with a mixture of childlike wonderment and impatient annoyance, as the beautiful Latin majesty she'd planned on making love to all night, was putting clothes on the amazing body that earlier, she'd became sopping wet just thinking about.  
  
"Nena, don't worry," the majesty replied, leaning in to kiss the girl's awaiting lips, "it prob'ly ain't nothin'. I'll be back soon. Don't go nowhere, aright?"

The girl, with her over exaggerated pout, nodded in agreement, kissing the wondrous masterpiece once more before it exited the room. The door slammed, leaving the place with a desolate feel, and the blonde girl lay down on the soft pillows, and was sleeping within minutes; waiting for the return of her anticipated booty-call.  
  
Within the hour, a brand new Nissan coasted into the Toretto household's driveway, the one place its driver never wanted to be again.  
  
_'Goddamn you, Letty!' Dom's baritone voice boomed, resonating even the walls of the house. He'd tried to make her love him, really he had, but she just couldn't. Wouldn't. Refused. He loved her more than life itself, and for her to betray him so... 'How could you?' he asked, his entire being aching with the hurt his one true love had caused him. To him, it was unlike any other pain in the world. In that moment, he likened it to the feeling one could imagine if someone used a rusty spoon to scrape away his skin and ladle his heart onto the floor, but only after a million jabs. He felt dead inside, broken, abused, twisted, used, lied to, cheated, manipulated; overall, wronged. He was offended and disgusted. Sure, she'd been unfaithful before, but that was part of the deal. He could sleep with other women, she could sleep with other men. Men. Men, men, men. Don't ask, don't tell, that was their agreement. Oh, and she could sleep with other men.  
  
He replayed the whole scene in his head, over and over again. The whole thing never changed:  **He and Letty fought over something asinine and stupid, he couldn't even remember it now, but in his fury, but he could see the two of them, plain as day, having at each other in the middle of the kitchen. He watched, now omniscient, as she gripped the pan of hot, cooking bacon in her trembling hands, filled with years of anger and resentment, and hurled it at him with all of her might. Before he could be sure what was happening, his instincts kicked in, causing him to duck and just nearly miss being smacked in the face by fried pork, grease, and the heavy cast-iron skillet. He jumped up, in a rage, and resisted every urge in his body to snatch her up and beat her senseless. He'd never hit Letty, although there had been many, many a time in which he wanted to, more than anything on earth. But he decided that she'd just tried to hurt him severely, and she did, of course, know where he slept.  
  
Instead of apologizing, as per the norm, Letty stomped into the living room, marched up the stairs, ripped a duffel bag from the closet, and began shoving her personal effects into it. Dom, after regaining his composure, raced up the stairs, almost running *smack* into the closed bedroom door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. 'Letty! Letty, you fucking bitch, open this goddamn door, or I swear to God, I'll bust it down!'  
  
'Go the hell ahead, fuckstick!' she spat, 'See if I give a damn! Break the fucker down, tear down the whole goddamn house! I don't give a fuck!' Her voice was now shrill and screeching as she continued packing.  
  
Dom took a deep breath, gathered his might, then rammed into the door, nearly splintering it. Letty screamed, both shocked and infuriated. He tried again, this time weakening a spot in the door. Once more, and he was in.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked seriously. Letty couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'What the fuck does it look like I'm doin? I'm leavin, genius! Now get the fuck outta my way.' He stood in the doorway, like a tree, blocking her exit. She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't budge. She tried to go around him, but he blocked the door just so.  
  
'Fine Dom, be a child,' she said, walking over to the window that led to the roof. She'd climbed through the same window many a night when they were kids. To escape her own fighting parents. To escape her abusive brother. To escape her world. She knew well that all she'd have to do would be to step out onto the roof, jump down to the porch's overhang, lower herself onto the railing, and jump down, and she'd done it all a million times.  
  
'Letty, no-' Dom advanced, trying to keep her from leaving, but it was no use.   
  
She slipped out through the open window, stopping only to say, 'I hate you, Dominic Toretto.' Then she was gone. And his heart was ripped in two. His world a mess.  
**  
 'How did it get so fucked up?' he asked himself. He couldn't help but remember the rest, no matter how hard he tried. The next part of his day was more painful, still.  
  
**He waited until Letty'd cleared the corner of the block, and then Dom followed her on foot. She never stopped walking until she came to the home of Dom's good friend Hector. 'That fucking cunt!' he hissed under his breath. The sky was now a pinkish orange, full of the anger and damnation that Dom felt for his now ex-girlfriend. He hid and waited outside for a minute or two, then watched as Letty exited the house and jumped into Hector's brand new Pathfinder.  
  
'Hector!' Dom howled as he barged inside the house. 'Where the fuck is she going?'  
  
'Hey man! Chill! Calm the fuck down, ese, damn! What'chu so worked up about, vato? She just goin out to cool off!' Hector's younger brother Toño answered.  
  
'I wasn't fuckin talking to you, Tone, stay out of it. Hector?' he turned an expectant gaze in the direction of his oldest pal.  
  
'Dom, man, I ain't gonna lie to ya,' Hector replied, 'she's pissed the fuck off. You really fucked it up this time, whatever happened. She's goin'a meet somebody. I dunno who, but she jus' called 'im up and's gonna meet 'im at this motel over by the Harry's.' Dom could hardly believe his ears.  
  
'That fucking slut.' That said, he stormed out of Hector's house and sped back to his own place as fast as his legs would carry him. Once he arrived, he ran into the house, snatched the keys from the coffee table and rushed out to his own new, albeit slightly used, motorcycle. He knew the exact place that Hector mentioned, and only hoped that he could get there before anything happened that he'd have to make her regret.  
  
The entire ride over, all he could think about was how much he loved her, and how she'd said that she hated him. He was so near crazed by the time he reached the place, that he almost overshot it. He turned in at the last minute, and looked up at the outside hallway, where Letty was waiting, nervously puffing on a cigarette. A long, tall blonde girl walked up the stairs, and Letty nearly knocked her over with zeal. He couldn't tell what was being said, but he was sure that it was something important, because Letty's face softened, and she actually smiled, something she hadn't done in a long, long time.  
  
The girl's hands roamed over Letty's face, their lips touched softly, Letty's hands went straight to the girl's leather-clad ass as they tumbled inside their room. Dom was speechless. Completely and thoroughly disgusted, he started his bike and sped home.  
**  
 'Well,' he thought, 'that lesbian fuckin dyke... I'll fuckin show her!' As soon as he arrived home, he turned the house upside down, and found eventually his father's antique shaving blade. Knowing it would be a while before anyone found him, and knowing that Letty'd have no choice but to come to his aid, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
The blade was cool and brilliant against his dark skin, as he began slicing at his arms willy nilly. He managed, in his rage-blind cutting, to strike a vein, and he lie there, bleeding on the floor, pupils dilating, the sound of blood pounding in his ears. He was still on the floor, nearly white as a sheet, having lost a massive amount of blood, when Vince came by later that evening. He saw Dom lying on the hardwood and nearly heaved his guts into the pool of blood. He phoned an ambulance and checked to see if his friend was still breathing. He was.  
_  
"What?" Letty asked gruffly as she bounded through the door. She was hit with the smell of blood, mixed with the horrible memories of earlier that day. She saw Leon scrubbing the floor, the soap and whatever he was cleaning combined to make a pinkish, foamy lather. "Whu-what the hell is that?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"What the fuck does it look like, Letty!" Leon hollered, jumping up. He was soaked with the rosy mixture from the floor, and she could barely stand to look at him. "You try to fuckin kill Dom, then go fuck some bitch, and what's he do? He came home, and he sliced his arms up. Cut himself real bad, Let. And ya wanna know why?"  
  
"Not particularly," she said, "I'd really rather just go see if he's okay."  
  
"Fine, fine. He's at County Memorial. Dunno what room. Go, see him, kill him, really right now, I'm just glad you're leaving. Get the fuck outta here." With that, Letty huffed and exited the house. She sped through the streets, intent on getting to Dom. She knew she couldn't make things better, but she at least had to apologize. She was fucked up, and she knew it, but it wasn't fair for her to take it out on Dom. He'd been nothing but amazing to her. He loved her. She knew he did, but she just couldn't handle an actual, adult relationship. She couldn't handle being loved. She didn't feel deserving. And now, the only man who ever really loved her, had tried to kill himself. All because of her.  
  
"Why am I such a fuck-up?" she asked to no one. She pulled into the hospital's parking lot and came to a screeching halt in the middle of two spaces. Once she reached the building, the automatic doors opened for her and she rushed into the deserted waiting room, save for Vince, who was waiting for her.  
  
"He's in there," Vince pointed to a recovery room nearby. Letty thanked him and ran into the room.  
  
"Dom!" she yelped. Mia jumped and turned around, eyes red, puffy, and wet. The look on her face was of great disdain and vehemence toward the one good friend she thought she had. Letty's heart almost fell apart then and there.  
  
"Is he okay?" Letty asked, approaching unsurely. Mia nodded and huffed before moving out of the way. Vince had staggered into the room, and was taking up the large doorway. Letty moved to the edge of the bed, and gripped the metal rail. She looked at the sleeping Dom and was finally able to grasp just how badly she'd hurt him. Gingerly, she brushed the tips of her fingers across his cheek, then stepped back a bit to admire the damages done to his arms. "Jesus," she whispered. Tears now poured from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and her nose to land on the white bedclothes.  
  
The television had been put on for noise, to keep the room from feeling like death, and it wasn't until Letty looked up at it that she was able to decipher the program. She noticed the station logo on the bottom right corner of what was probably Mia's favorite song in the world. 'Good ole Mia and her Enrique,' she thought, smiling dryly. She could even hear Mia's soft, melodic singing, "Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you loved..." Then the song proved too true to life for her, because she stood and walked out, her body shaking with sobs.  
  
Letty leaned down to Dom's face. "Dom, Dom, please wake up," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cold lips. "Please, Dom," she choked, her voice sounding hoarse and rugged. When he didn't respond to her, she tuned into the song, and began singing herself. She thought, 'Sure, it won't wake him up, but it might calm me down.'  
  
With that, she looked at the TV and began singing along, in her shaky, tear filled voice, "I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away," she finished, crying even more. It wasn't until that very moment that she realized how much she really loved him, and she made the promise to herself, and to him, that whenever his health was fully restored, she'd dedicate the rest of her life proving it to him.  
  
----  
  
Hero - Enrique Iglesias  
  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.


End file.
